Fandomstuck And Their Fans
by Witch of Void The Author
Summary: The fandoms are in for it when Homestuck decides to order a so-called 'fan'. Now, he and his friends (even his hate friends) have to adventure throughtout Sburb and finish the game before it's too late. Now accepting OCs! Original Concept belongs to hopeofabrightfuture
1. Homestuck's Fangirl

**Concept by hopeofabrightfuture:**

* * *

Yeah, Homestuck wasn't exactly sure what happened here.

One minute ago, he was clicking away on his laptop and came across a link. It read:

**HEY! YOU! YEAH, YOU! ARE YOU FUCKING LONELY AS HELL RIGHT NOW? CONGRATULATIONS. WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU. A NEW AND IMPROVED FANGIRL/BOY. JUST FILL OUT A FORM AND YOU"LL BE READY.**

**COMPANY BY KARKAT VANTAS**

The name was oddly familiar. Homestuck shook the thought off and clicked the form button. It had several options and empty, hollow bars, that were practically begging to be filled out. And so, he did.

**WANT A PARTICULAR NAME FOR YOUR MODEL? YOU GOT IT: **

**WHAT'S THAT? YOU WANT TO ORDER ONE? GIVE US A NAME:**

**AGE. YOU DON'T WANT A 70 YEAR OLD MAN, DO YOU?:**

**CRAZINESS LEVEL:**

**1: S/He's not even interested in that series.**

**2: S/he just got into it.**

**3: Okay. S/he knows most of it. Probably will never talk to you most of the time**

**4: Recommended. Best option. Knows the whole series well.**

**5: Little over the top, still functionable**

**6: Slightly crazy**

**7: Will most likely lock herself up in her room, crying a lot.**

**8: STOP. GET AWAY. VERY DANGEROUS. WEABOO LEVEL.**

**APPEARANCE AND PERSONALITY WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY FILLED OUT.**

**THANKS FOR ORDERING **

And so, he filled out the form.

**Obsessive Fangirl**

**Homestuck Hussie**

**15**

**4**

And minutes later, she was there.

Or rather, a wrapped cardboard box was there.

Homestuck practically tore off the wrapping and ripped the box open. The girl's eyes flickered to life, she was definitely not a robot. She walked out of the box and stretched out her arms. "Hey." Homestuck waved at her. It took a quick second for the girl to figure out who he was.

"Aren't you the Homestuck Fandom?" She trembled in excitement.

Homestuck nodded. "Homestuck Hussie to be exact."

It only took less than a second for the girl to pounce on him.

After a quick cursing segment, the girl helped Homestuck up, and then brushed herself off. "Hey. I'm Janet. But, I suppose you could call me Jane."

Homestuck studied her for a moment. Short brown hair that was straight, except for the bangs that curled. Thick, hipster like glasses framed her pale face. She was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with the Pieces symbol on it and a knee length pastel blue skirt. Not much to look at.

"So, who are you?"

"I just said that." Jane rolled her eyes and tossed a manual to Homestuck, who caught it in his hands.

**CONGRATULATIONS! You have purchased your very own ~Fangirl/Fanboy~.**

**The fangirl was identified as ****_Janet Wisdom._**

**Janet enjoys pastel colors and stuffed dolls. She also enjoys horror games. The rest of her likes and personality is up to you to find out.**

**Janet comes with:**

**(5) sets of clothes (please provide with own if no clothes in box)**

**(2) pastel alpaca plushies**

**(1) disc of Sburb**

**(2) accesories**

**(1) pastel blue laptop and charger**

**(1) IPod**

**(4) Novels (extremely long novels, will most likely kill time for her)**

**Various sets of USBs**

**THANK YOU! Have a merry time with your Fangirl/Fanboy!**

His eyes widened when he read (1) Disc of Sburb over again. He dropped the manual and rushed over to the phone, Jane staring at him oddly.

"Hey," Homestuck's voice croaked. "I just got a fangirl and I..." Homestuck was interrupted.

"I know," The voice whispered in reply. "I got one too."

* * *

**Annnnd done! **

**Form, if anyone wants to put their OC in here:**

**Full Name:**

**Craziness Level:**

**Age:**

**Belongs to what fandom?:**

**Personality:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Comes with…?:**


	2. Sherlock's Fangirl

Sherlock hung up the phone after a lively conversation with his friend, Homestuck. He stared ahead at the girl in front of him that was dancing to the radio.

"You said your name was Aroura, correct?" He asked her. Aroura turned off the radio and nodded.

"Yup! Aroura Lexington! Sixteen years old and still living!" She flashed him a smile and jumped toward him.

"We should set up your room, it's right across from my room. C'mon, Aroura." Sherlock held the large box and gestured to the stairs.

"Mmm, alright! I wonder how Kaylin is..." While they adventured upstairs, Sherlock took the time to read the manual.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**YOU HAVE BOUGHT YOUR OWN MODEL!**

**THE MODEL WAS IDENTIFIED AS **_**AROURA LEXINGTON**_

**She's very eager, so beware! Aroura Lexington comes with:**

**(5) sets of clothing  
(1) white hoodie  
(1) silver iPod  
(1) set of earbuds  
(2) sets of books (Has been identified as the Hunger Games series and the Harry Potter series)  
(3) stuffed hedgehogs  
(1) jar of strawberry jam (Please stick in the fridge before eating!)**

**Please return back to: T_ _ Fandom**

****"Hey, it says another fandom's name here, were you given up?"

Aroura nodded. "Yeah. It was a month ago though. I can't even remember." She shook her head. "So, my room's right here?"

Sherlock opened the door and nodded. "I wasn't sure what colors-" He was interrupted.

"I. Love. It!" She squealed and jumped on the fluffy bed.

It was a normal room, light blue wallpaper with black music notes; it also had a wooden desk, a dark blue bed, and a bean cushion. A grey rug was sprawled across the floor.

"I'm glad you like it. Feel free to hang up any posters." Sherlock dropped the box and closed the door. "I'm getting groceries, I'll be right back." And with that, he was gone.

After a while, Sherlock returned and set the groceries on the kitchen table.

"Aroura. Are you there?" His question was answered when he saw the room.

Posters were everywhere, first of all. Clothes were sprawled on the floor and Sherlock noticed that she was wearing a new outfit. A short sleeved black shirt with some band name on it and tight skinny jeans.

Her blue earbuds were connected to her silver IPod, and she was dancing in the middle of the room. When Sherlock examined further, he noticed that the first book of Harry Potter had a bookmark in the middle of the book. The hedgehogs were neatly set on the bed (that was the only neat thing about this room). Some banana and orange peels were on the desk, and Aroura had a graham cracker in her mouth.

"Aroura." As far as she knew, Sherlock was serious and quiet. "Can you clean this up?"

"I don't know, CAN I?" She stuck out a tongue and kept dancing.

Sherlock glared at her and Aroura rolled her eyes. "Dude. Chillax. You sound like Kaylin right now!" She laughed and turned up the volume on her IPod.

And on that moment, Sherlock knew this was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Hannibal's Fangirl

**Sorry if this is a little rushed. My first attempt at this was better, and it didn't save. ****Also, I'm back from my short (more like very long) vacation!**

* * *

Kaylin Grant stood at the large house, she wasn't even sure it was a house; it was more like a mansion. She knocked on the door, once, twice and the door creaked open. She wasn't sure why she was ordered to come here in person. A well dressed man opened the door all the way and let Kaylin in.

"Why hello, Miss Grant." The well dressed man greeted. "I'm Hannibal. You're Kaylin, correct?"

Kaylin greeted back, with a small hello. "Yes. I have a manual if-"

Hannibal picked it up, crumpled up the manual and threw it in the wastebasket. "We don't need that, do we?"

Kaylin was astonished at the action. "Why...why did you...?"

"There's a thing called checking before renting, dear." Hannibal winked. "I know everything about you." He laughed slightly before stopping. "Anymore questions?"

Kaylin desperately wanted to ask something, but refused to say so. She was too uncomfortable to speak.

"I'm sure you're asking why I ordered you out of the box."

Had he been reading her mind? Kaylin nodded.

"I don't like my dinner cold."

Kaylin widened her eyes and trembled.

"Not relating to you of course!" Hannibal laughed. "Quite the chuckle we're having here!"

She turned pale and struggled to lift her boxes up, full with the stuff. "Er…" She hesitated before speaking. "Do…Do you have a room I can stay?"

"Of course I do!" The fandom replied. "I would be a bad host if I was! Your room is upstairs." He smiled and headed out, but not before shouting something about lunch was preparing.

"S-sure! I would love some!" Kaylin replied, she lifted the boxes a bit more and then rushed upstairs hurriedly.

Upstairs, she stopped abruptly in front of a door, a sign was hung on the door that read _Kaylin. _"I guess this is my place…" She examined her surroundings that there were many doors around her, some weren't even labeled. Her hand trembled and opened the doorknob and she stepped inside.

Surprisingly, it was normal. Very normal. Too normal, in fact. In a few minutes, she was unpacked and everything was very prim and organized. She shivered a bit and draped a small blanket over her back and headed downstairs. Instantly, the smell of well prepared grilled cheese sandwiches flooded her nose. She walked into a kitchen and saw many things. Well, it was mostly sandwiches and orange juice. Kaylin wiped a bit of drool from her mouth and sat in one of the chairs.

"This looks lovely, Hannibal!"

Hannibal smiled and served another sandwich on her plate.

He was going to enjoy this year.


	4. Doctor Who's Fangirl and The Big Plan

Cassandra flipped through her schedule, mumbling about timezones and how obnoxious they were. Apparently, she misread the time and now she had to start all over again. Cassandra didn't really care that she was in a box full of her stuff. She typed away on her laptop, rescheduling her day, not even noticing that the box was open. She was covered in hoodies, perhaps some kind of warmth management?

"Er…Cassandra?" A voice asked, flipping through a manual.

Cassandra's attention was pulled away from her laptop and onto the voice. She had bags under her dark green eyes, was she awake all this time? "Hello." She greeted politely. "Are you Doctor Who?"

The fandom nodded. "Hello!" However, his attention was drawn to the fully functional sonic screwdriver that lay on the box. "I-is that a sonic screwdriver?" His hand trembled under the screwdriver. "Quick! Lock me out!"

Cassandra obliged with no questions and quickly locked the door and returned to her box. A click came from the door and out stood Doctor Who, looking at the sonic screwdriver in awe. "Did you make this yourself?"

Cassandra shrugged. "I suppose."

A few moments later, she was unpacked and all of her hoodies were stuffed into the closet. Cassandra sighed in relief when she typed the rest of her schedule, after It was printed, Cassandra twitched.

"Is there something wrong, E.Q?" Doctor Who instantly realized the problem when he read the document. Comic Sans was the font. "I don't understand wh—…" He was interrupted by the flurry of reasons that came from orange/blonde haired girl. "Comic Sans makes the document look unprofessional! Do I look like a 5 year old to you?!" Before Doctor Who could answer, she continued. "Once a college professor sees that I used Comic Sans for a document, then I'll never get into a good college!"

"Well…"

"Further on, Comic Sans looks different from others, it makes it look different and, like I said before, unprofessional!"

Her rant was interrupted. "E.Q, you're 15, don't you think it's too soon to start talking about college?!"

Her lips pressed together tightly. "I…suppose." She replied curtly.

"Look, let's just have some takeout sushi and look! We have a coupon!"

"It's outdated." Cassandra answered quietly. "This was all a big mistake. This isn't on my schedule. It's not supposed to happen. I don't like silence."

Doctor Who sighed. "You still up for that sushi? Maybe we can marathon some episodes too?" Cassandra looked away, she hated showing her emotions. "I suppose I am."

A little while later…

_**pinkRoses joined chat**_

_**wingedCats joined chat**_

_**wittyCompetition joined chat**_

_**scarletCountry joined chat**_

_**matureSchedule joined chat**_

_**playfulAlchemist joined chat**_

**PR: we sure have a lot of people**

**MS: I suppose. **

**WC: Who are we waiting for?**

**PR: the big ringmaster herself**

**PR: you know**

**PR: the girl who made the website**

_**quietBrony joined chat**_

**PA: hey!**

**PA: it's the first boy!**

**QB: is that a bad thing?**

**MS: Don't worry about it.**

_**friendlyFarmer joined chat**_

**FF: hello!**

**QB: hey sis**

_**uncreativeLady joined chat**_

**PR: jfc all these people and still janet hasn't joined**

**MS: Hush.**

_**shinyMiner joined chat**_

_**innocentHorror joined chat**_

**PR: uh**

**PR: should we be worried**

**IH: Only if you insult my OTP~!**

_**midnightMagic joined chat**_

_**pastelAlpaca joined chat**_

**PR: finally**

**PR: what took you so long**

**PA: apologies! omo**

**PA: homestuck wouldn't let me off the hook**

**PA: but everything's fine now! uvu**

**IH: So what's the plan?**

**PA: the plan goes as follows**

**PA: we came here for a reason**

**PA: and that reason is to secure that the fandoms finish their session**

**PA: dead or alive**

**FF: preferably alive!**

**PA: yes Daisy**

**PA: preferably alive**

**PA: here's the plan…**

* * *

And there we go! Little Pesterchum chat at the end, try to guess who all the users all! (though they should be recognizable...) I would appreciate if everyone could PM me on what their characters looked like! (except if you already provided me with that) If you can't, feel free to post it on a review with what you thought about this chapter/ your normal review! Thanks!


End file.
